A Special Tribute
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Sophia Dinoco creates a music video for her mom and dad after her mom died a long time. She makes it with a special effect and tears up while she makes it. When it is sent to her dad's business, Tex watches it and tears up himself. That night he tells Sophia he loved it and that she'll always be his world.


Sophia Dinoco had been in school for a few hours. However, she decided to remain in the computer room for a while. When Sophia was 3 months old, her mom Katy died in a freak car accident and throughout the last few years, Sophia and her dad Tex had been having a hard time moving on. It did take time moving on, but Sophia didn't know her mom that much and wanted to do something special and thats when she had a special treat and an idea that came with it. Earlier when Sophia was younger, she had found some film sheets that were full of memories such as when Katy and Tex met, when they got married, had a baby, and other special events that had been filmed. Sophia was really good with technology stuff and was able to hook up the camera to her computer and save the files on it. Now she had a purpose to use them and it was going be special for her and her dad. Sophia asked if she could spend time alone in the room. Her teacher gave her permission and left the room so she could have her privacy and Sophia started. She organized each event and had selected a special song that she loved. She thought it would be a nice choice and it reminded her of her mom. She had the song picked out and once the events were organized and put in order, she put it together, but with a twist. She was able to have her dad sing his parts of the song and her mom sing her parts of the song. As she went through the music video, she began to cry a little and thought her dad would love it. She continued to edit until it was perfect and she was happy with it.

 _2 hours later_

Sophia had finished her music video. She decided to watch it herself and then would have the USB drive sent to her dad's business. Starting the video from the beginning, Sophia watched it. She began to tear up a little and the memories soaked her mind. She knew her dad loved her mom and took care of her very much. She knew her mom loved her and could imagine what she looked like and her beauty was what she got the most from her. She could hear her mother's voice and it was beautiful, especially when they sung together. That was mostly special to Sophia. When she was happy with her video, she had the video saved onto her USB drive and placed it in a small packaging envelope along with a small note that she wrote to her dad and taped it to the drive. Once that was done, she went to the office and asked them if she could mail something to her dad's business. They allowed her and she left the building.

 _Dinoco building_

Tex Dinoco had been busy all day. He didn't even think of the mail until the mail carrier drove in. He stopped and took the mail to his private office. As he looked through the mail, he saw the packaging envelope that had Sophia's USB drive in it. He could tell it was from Sophia's school because the address was the same as the school's address. At first he thought she had done something bad. Then he remembered that he would have gotten a call instead of a package if Sophia did something bad. He saw the drive and the note that Sophia had wrote to him. He placed the USB in his computer and saw the file that had the music video that Sophia made for him. He closed the blinds and closed the door and began to watch his daughter's video. As he saw the events and heard the song, he began to tear up and realized that Sophia had been able to have his voice and Katy's voice singing in the video. As he could hear her voice along with his voice, he cried harder, looked at his wedding ring, and knew that his daughter made it special for him. He loved it and thought it was beautiful. He felt that Katy was near him and cried until the end. He had to tell Sophia how much he loved it. Strip and Lynda had seen the video and thought it was lovely. They knew Sophia made Tex's life better and knew Katy would always be in his heart. They knew Katy made him happy and he made her happy. Tex could still remember when Katy told him she was pregnant and then months later they welcomed their baby girl, Sophia. Tex knew his daughter changed his life and this was one of the reasons why she did. He couldn't wait to tell his daughter how much he loved it. After he finished watching the video a few more times, he took the drive out of his computer and secured it tightly back in its packaging before returning to work.

 _That night_

Sophia was reading a book and thought about the video she had sent to her dad's business. She wondered if he loved it or if it had made him upset as he didn't like to talk about her that much. However, as Sophia got older he had told her somethings about her mom and it made her feel close to her. Then, Tex approached where she was reading her book.

"Sophia, can I see you for a little bit?" asked Tex. Sophia looked up from her book and her dad came next to her.

"I want to tell you that I loved your video that you made. It made me feel special and I know you did it because you made it a special tribute for Katy. I'm proud of you and you changed my world ever since she died. I love you."

Sophia couldn't find words to what her dad had told her. She began to cry and held his tire. He kissed her and told her that Katy would be proud of her.

"Thanks dad. I know she would be proud of me for making it and I was able to have the both of you singing. I loved it." replied Sophia.

"I know and it made me feel that Katy was next to me and it made me cry and it touched my heart." replied Tex.

Sophia and Tex watched her video together later on that night. They cried and cuddled each other. But as long as they had each other, they would never leave each other and Sophia knew her dad loved the video. She loved it a lot more because it made her feel close to her mom.

"I love you Sophia." replied Tex, "You'll always be my baby."

"I love you too dad. I'm happy I'm your daughter." replied Sophia.

Her dad cuddled up beside her and fell asleep. Sophia cuddled him back. She could feel his warm engine against her body and it calmed her. She cuddled up beside her dad and fell asleep. Together, they had changed each other's lives following Katy's death and would never abandon each other.

 **So this was a short story I did about** **Sophia making a music video on her mom and dad. The song she uses in it is called Never Forget You. She makes this video as a special tribute to her mom, Katy and makes it special for her dad because she is able to have them singing and it touched me. I almost teared up writing this so I'm sure you'll tear up reading it. Anyway enjoy and I apologize for my mystery fanfic. If you didn't read it yet, I'm still working on it and I'm sorry about uploading the chapters very slowly I'm just busy a little, but soon I'll upload more anyway enjoy. And I know it's short a little, but I still hope you like it.**


End file.
